1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having multiple channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A processing system can access a multi channel memory device being independently operated through different channels in one package.
A multi channel memory device that can be constituted by a volatile memory such as a DRAM can be packaged in one package after being embodied using one die (or chip). A multi channel semiconductor device can be connected to a corresponding processor to independently perform a data read operation or a data write operation through respective channels
In the case where a multi channel semiconductor device is embodied by a mono die, density may be degraded on a wafer or edge die availability may be degraded due to a comparatively large size of two or more channels.